


Summer Sunset

by kaianieves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Femslash February, Supernatural femslash, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/kaianieves
Summary: This is for theSupernatural Femslash February event.This one is a bit shorter.





	Summer Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Supernatural Femslash February event. This one is a bit shorter.

Patience sat at the end of the pier, legs moving around in the water. It was still warm, even as the air outside got cooler. She was staring out at the other side of the lake, watching as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Patience didn't notice Alex's presence until she sat down next to her. She'd rolled up her jeans to her thighs, dipping her legs in the water next to Patience.

"Hey," Alex said.

Patience looked over at Alex. "Hi."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

Alex chuckled. "Well if that isn't cryptic..."

"Thinking about the future," Patience elaborated.

"Ooh,  _fun_."

"Exactly," Patience said. A cool wind brushed over the pier as the two stayed silent. "I just... This summer was really nice, y'know? And now tomorrow we're heading home, back to the monsters and all the-"

"Bullshit?" Alex supplied. Patience nodded.

"I know that we've all got to go back to our real lives eventually. I just don't want to go back yet."

Small fish swam past their feet, the sun still falling. "Well," Alex said, "when we  _do_ go back, I'll be there with you."

At some point, Patience rested her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex wrapped her arm around Patience's waist. They sat there at the end of the pier even after the sun had set, holding each other. The two of them only thought to go inside when Jody called for them.

Alex and Patience would go back to Sioux Falls together. They would survive, together. And eventually, they'd be back here together too.


End file.
